Leprechauns Apples
by Ember411
Summary: Brittany is sick with a flu and starts seeing things... but are they real or just in her mind? Brittana, minor Brittany-Sam. Fluffly I guess.


**Hi! So this is my first Brittana shot and was inspired by today, first day of spring, and a story my Dad told me that was pretty funny (to me at least!). And it sounded so... Brittany, that I had to write it. I will say minor Brittany-Sam, but I like Brittana more!**

**Kind of a random fluff I guess you can call this. Just kinda random.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S: Sorry if characters are all OCC-ish.**

* * *

_** Leprechauns Apples.**_

"ACHOO!"

Brittany sneezed for the tenth time in a row, blowing her nose into the tissue as she fell backwards into her chair. Her head was running a fever of 104, her red nose was red from tissue blowing and the inside of her nose was like it's own little village of boogies. Her voice was harsh and scratchy from coughing all of last night and this morning.

She hated missing school. She wanted to be with her friends in Cheerio's and Glee. And her girlfriend Santana of course.

She looked over at her table and saw Lord Tubbington staring at her. "Don't be looking at me like that, Lord Tubbington. I know about the drugs in the poopy box and I am not happy about that. I'm also not happy that you gave me this cold with your magical Hershey Kisses that you leave in there."

Brittany looked at the clock. Two hours of school left, three hours of Glee practice.

She fell asleep listening to Lord Tubbington sing like a Disney Princess. Annoying but lovable.

_"Brady, Aye Brady! Get some over here!"_

Brittany opened her blue eyes when she heard that. Who's Ryan?

_"Cut it out Patrick, I'm coming over!"_ A second voice called out. _"Oh boy, I think we woke her up! Shush!"_

Brittany sat up and looked around her room. Nobody was in there though, just her and her cat. They sounded like... Little Rory's. The voices and everything. "Rory?"

No wait, Rory was at school.

"...Rory's twin?"

Silence.

"Oh well." Brittany shrugged and went back to sleeping on her bed.

_** X**_

_"Aye! Brady! Hurry up with the load! The customers are coming, ye know?"_

Brittany knows that she heard a voice this time. She peaked up from under her covers and glanced over at the furnis in her room. She could make out two very small men in leprechaun uniforms. One little man was tapping his foot waiting for the other guy to come along. The second guy was rolling a cart of apples towards the first man.

leprechauns selling apples?

"Leprechauns selling apples?" She asked herself.

_"Hurry up now, we gotta go." _The first one called out again. _"Hurry up...aye, her' come a few now."_

In a blink of an eye Brittany saw several more leprechauns on her furnis and waiting in the line. As soon as the apple cart stopped the two little men began selling the apples to the other leprechauns. Brittany sat up and watched the ordeal with a grin, surprised that her house was the home for selling apples.

_** X**_

After a while the leprechauns left her room. Brittany smiled as she went to go back to sleep. Though a knock on the door woke her again. She sat up and saw Santana and Sam at her door.

"Hey Brittany." Sam greeted. "Feeling better?"

"I do. Especially now since I just saw the leprechauns a few minutes ago leaving for the guest room. I guess they wanted to visit Rory for a while." She said, then sneezed again.

"I'll make my Mom's homemade soup." Sam said then left for downstairs.

Brittany sneezed again, this time sneezing hard enough to fall backwards and hitting her head on the pillow. "I wanna give you some sweet, sweet lady kisses...but I don't wanna get you sick." She whined.

Santana smiled as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry. Lady kisses on the cheek are just as good." She leaned down and gave a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "So what now, now that Trouty Mouth is making hobo soup?"

"Willy Wonka?" Brittany asked, pointing to her DVD on the wall. "i tried it once to put it in, but the player wouldn't take it."

Santana grabbed the DVD and walked over to the TV, only to find a VCR player. "Britt, this is for video tapes not DVDs."

"Oh...hold on," Brittany reached under her bed and found the video tape underneath. "Here it is."

Santana grabbed the tape and placed in the VCR. As the tape commercials played Brittany got up to use her bathroom.

_** X**_

Down the hall Brittany passed the bathroom and took a peek inside of the guest room, where half of Rory's things were set up. She peaked in and saw nothing.

"I guess they left."

"Who left?" Sam asked.

"Oh the leprechauns."

"I thought you didn't believe them anymore, Britt."

"I know but then I realize that leprechauns only live and stay in Ireland. Only on a few times they come to America like St. Patrick's Day."

"That was three days ago."

"They probably wait until the Easter Bunny picks them up when he comes to the house." Brittany smiled. "that soup smells good."

"Oh yeah well, it'll make you feel better." Sam told her. "I'll leave it in your room with Santana. I'll see you later though."

"Okay, bye Sam." Brittany kissed his cheek.

**_X_**

An hour an a half later Brittany and Santana were in the middle of another movie, growing tired of the first one, when Brittany mentioned there was cake downstairs.

"I'll grab it."

"Don't scare the leprechauns away." Brittany mentioned. "They need to finish selling their apples."

Santana laughed as she left. She loved Brittany's innocence sometimes. "Leprechauns, that's a buzz."

Downstairs Santana opened the fridge and looked around for a cake. Nothing was there except for an apple pie. She guessed Brittany mistook a cake for a pie, or forgot it was pie in general. She took the pie out, but found a card attached to the pie.

_Dear Brittany,_

_Feel better with our Apple Pie made from the leftover apples from the cart._

_Brady and Patrick O'Brien._

_P.S Ye girlfriend is cute._

"What the hell!?" Santana called out. Brittany's housephone rang and the I.D read Sam's phone. "Trouty Mouth?"

"Santana, don't stay at Britt's house for too long."

"And why not Jawbreaker?"

"I was only there for ten minutes and I'm seeing leprechauns in my house! They're selling apples and baking apple pies!" Sam screamed.

_**X**_

"Britt I have to go."

"Why Santana?"

"I'm see little green munchkins' apple pies all over the place."


End file.
